memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Descent, Part II (episode)
Arcs? The entry for , Part I lists it as episode 2 of 3 in this arc, the first being , as Hugh made a return in Part I and II of this cliffhanger. However, the entry for Part II only lists the arc as being the cliffhangers themselves. I think we need to make a judgment on whether the Descent two parter is a further continuance of Hugh's story, as the Arc is listed as starting with "I Borg", or whether he is simply a character recurrence in this cliffhanger, making the Arc only the two parter. I would suggest that it should be just Parts I and II, as Hugh is very much an ancillary and not driving character to the story, which focuses predominantly on Data in the latter capacity. – Raiyven 23:03, 19 April 2007 (UTC) I would suggest the opposite - that all three constitute the Arc. It is said in Descent that Hugh was the first Borg to act as these rogue Borg are now, and that Picard's actions in "I Borg" indirectly brought about the rebellion we are seeing here. In Descent, Part II it is said by Hugh that the Enterprise crew were responsible for creating the sense of individuality and "made it possible for Lore to dominate us". There is a clearly implied causal connection to the first episode. – Nmsmith 21:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Lore uncredited RE: "Brent Spiner as: Lore (uncredited) doesn't make sense... as well as he was played by Brent Spiner." Seeing as our "credits" section is formatted exactly as it appeared on screen, and nowhere on screen was it stated "Brent Spiner as Data and Lore" vs. "Brent Spiner as Data", therefore, for all intents and purposes, he was uncredited for the role. To contrast this, in , Spiner was credited separately as a co-star for those roles: " Brent Spiner as Lore/Dr. Soong " . --Alan 16:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :This is different from, say, Enterprise, where the actors were not listed contributed for any specific role, so any role they play is open ended for that one credit. -- Captain MKB 16:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::So for the purposes of Memory Alpha should we have it as "Brent Spiner as: Lore (uncredited)"? Or since you said it should be exactly as on screen should it be moved down to uncredited? – Saphsaph 18:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) "Measure of a Man" There is speculation added that Lore was not given proper treatment as a person. This seems irrelevant and ignores the fact that 1) there could have been a trial and 2) Data was only granted his personhood for political reasons which do not apply to Lore. If that seems horribly unjust to anyone, research "unlawful combatants." 07:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Removed as a nitpick, as only Data was judged a sentient being, not Lore. Posting below: ::* Interestingly, in it was ruled that Data was qualified as a person under Federation law and could resist being dismantled. This right would apply as much to Lore who was dismantled without being formally tried, effectively being lynched and executed by the Enterprise crew.--31dot 08:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC)